Potterella
by T.K.Riddle XD
Summary: Potterella ella ella eh eh eh A? Savvy? Right well this has nothing to do with Rihanna or pirates but it does have something to do with Cinderella - Harry Potter style! Please Review!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE **

_Lily Evans cradled her one year old son in her arms. His emerald green eyes sparkled at her touch._

_"Dadda..." Harry Potter managed. Lily pushed back his unruly jet black hair that was so much like his fathers. _

_"He's just gone to speak to Dumbledore, he'll be home soon". _

_There was a swish of a cloak and footsteps on the stairs. Harry was hastily put in his crib. There was a flash of Green light. A scream. Cold high-pitched laughter._

_James Potter stood at the alter, palms sweaty and mind filled with doubt. He watched with bated breath as his bride-to-be walked up the aisle with her father. _

_A small tug on his hand made him look down into the face of his 4 year old son. His beautiful green eyes mirrored James' doubts and fears but James knew what he had to do. _

_'It's for the best… for Harry', He thought. He squeezed Harry's hand gently as the recently divorced Petunia Evans stood before him._

_Harry pulled free of his step-mum and dashed into the living room of Godric's Hollow. Tom Marvolo Riddle lay on the ground defeated. James also lay on the ground… defeated? Harry couldn't move. He stood with his ears pounding, his heart thundering, staring at the lifeless form of his father. _

_It must have been hours later, a pair of bony hands grabbed him around the waist and dragged him away…_

_He was being dragged outside, down the street. _

_Harry looked back in time to see his home aflame. It had been burnt to the ground… _

Harry awoke with a jerk and customarily banged his head on the ceiling, if you could call it that. He was really getting too big for this cupboard.


	2. Chapter 1: Lonely

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the random characters I've made '**__**obviously'**_

_**Hope you enjoy it! Please R&R…xxx**_

**CHAPTER ONE **

**LONELY **

Harry rubbed at his head, making sure there wasn't a lump forming. He attempted to stretch and failed as his feet just reached the end of his 'room'.

Harry Dursley [born Harry James Potter], lived in the cupboard under the stairs. Of course this is a very unusual place for a growing boy of 17 to be sleeping, but then again Harry wasn't a normal boy. He was a wizard! (This is where J.K. Rowling goes on about how Harry's a wizard and gives a recap of the earlier books. But we all know this shit so let's move on shall we…)

The reason he lived in this cupboard is that his step-mum and aunt, Petunia Dursley [previously Potter and Evans] and her husband Vernon had taken over Harry's parents property and wealth and now treated Harry no worse then a slave.

Harry had been used to their treatment of him at a very early age, when his father had died, when Harry was only eight years old, Petunia took him and her sons, Dudley and Piers back to Australia where she had lived previously, and got remarried to her ex-husband Vernon. They had claimed Harry Potter died in the burning down of Godric's Hollow and renamed him, claiming him as their own son. You might think this was an act of compassion, so that Harry wouldn't feel like he's not part of the family… but then you would be wrong. Vernon and Petunia were only after James and Lily Potter's very generously filled Gringotts vault, which was obviously left in Harry's name. They were also incredibly jealous of Harry's fame, which they knew would have drawn away attention from their sons.

Harry had been allowed to attend magic school, along with Dudley and Piers, [Yep, they're wizards] as they couldn't waste the opportunity to get rid of Harry for most of the day.

Now Harry scrambled out of his cupboard/room and came out into the dimly lit hallway. The sunrise outside barely lit up the hallway casting an eerie glow. Harry stretched, pulling up to his full height of 5 foot 9. (I know… but he's just too short otherwise!) Harry looked into the mirror on the opposite wall to his bedroom.

As always, his hair was a stubborn mess, he had given up trying to tame it 5 years ago, it didn't even bother him that much anymore, he kind of liked it. His eyes were a brilliant emerald green, even when he pulled on his round glasses, Harry's eyes stood out.

Now Harry was a rather good looking boy, he had a chiselled face, definitive bone structure and the eyes only added to the effect. He was tall… enough and his body was very well toned from all the hard labour. All this was enough to make any boy as big-headed as Gilderoy Lockhart himself, there was just one thing, Harry had no idea.

After washing up, Harry made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast. He knew his step-mum would soon be up shouting at him for not starting dinner yet or for not cleaning up or for merely existing. He bustled around making breakfast as his thoughts focused on the dream he just had. All he remembered was a flash of green light, a towering wedding cake and a bright flame. Of course the cake was his dad and step-mums wedding, he had seen enough pictures. But he couldn't recall what the green light or flame was. He was used to having odd dreams though, there had been many occasions where he had woken up in sweats, having nightmares about a cold high pitched laughter. There were also the good dreams though, of a beautiful woman with red hair and emerald green eyes, Harry's eyes, Harry's mother…

He flipped sausages into a plate as a thundering noise on the stairs told him Dudley was awake. Dudley, Harry's porky step-brother came stomping in the room. He must have smelt the sausages.

"Where's my food bitch?" He barked as he sat down at the dining table, turning on one of the many television sets in the house. Harry decided to ignore this rude comment and pushed the plate of sausages towards Dudley. "That it?" Dudley didn't seem satisfied with the 6 sausages on his plate.

"No, I'm not finished", Harry said roughly, pulling out baked beans from the cupboard.

"I don't want beans! They give me gas!" Dudley shouted over the sound of the can opener. Harry felt the sudden urge to tear his own messy hair out. He considered throwing the can at Dudley, then cleverly decided that Dudley with gas was not something he wanted to endure. He put the beans to the side, baked beans for breakfast sounded quite nice, as long as the other step brother didn't take it. Harry didn't usually get the breakfast he had made.

Piers came sulking into the kitchen then. He was tall and bony and looked like a male version of his mother.

"Where's mine?" He grumbled in a deep voice. Harry put sum sausages and scrambled eggs in a plate and thrust it at him. "You need to learn some manners, Bitch!" Piers sat down and scoffed down his breakfast, as Harry once again ignored the rude comment.

Dudley and Piers were both rather tall, and Dudley was so huge he could pummel Harry in one stroke of a beefy hand. Piers was one year younger than Harry but was a good 5 inches taller then him, which he loved to use to his advantage.

Harry washed the dishes and cleaned up the mess he had made as the boys ate their breakfast. He was very quick at his chores after all the years of practice. He shovelled down his beans. He then ran into his cupboard and got changed. This was a very difficult task indeed as the bed took up most of the 'room', so he was lying on his bed, pulling on his oversized clothes. He stumbled out of his cupboard wearing a blue t shirt and blue jeans. The jeans were slightly baggy as they had been Piers' before his random growth spurt. This was rather convenient for Harry as he had been given all off Piers' old clothes. They were still baggy as Piers was quite burly. But the clothes looked as if they were meant to look that way, and Harry who hated tight clothes of any shape or form, loved them.

He pulled on his trainers and dashed out of the front door before the 'ugly step-brothers' [as Harry liked to call them, only to himself though] could stop him. He stepped on this porch and looked up at the sky. It was a brilliant blue, the sun was shining over the beach in front of him. A house on the beach was the first thing the Dursley's had purchased after taking over Harry's money, this meant that Harry had a wonderful brown tinge to his skin. None of the other Dursley's tanned as well as Harry, giving them yet another reason to hate him.

Harry walked up and down the beach as he regularly did every morning, this not only kept his tan intact but also allowed him to reflect on his thoughts. He thought again about the dream and what it could mean. It had definitely been a nightmare, but something about the dream had made him feel warm and loved and it most certainly wasn't his dad and step-mums wedding. Harry slumped down on the golden sand. The waves were making there way towards him gradually.

Harry wished he could have killed Voldemort himself. If it wasn't for him, his father and mother would still be alive, he'd be in England or maybe somewhere abroad having the time of his life with his parents without a care in the world. Okay, maybe that's an over-exaggeration but anywhere was better then here. He didn't mind living in the sun that much, it was quite nice, but the company he had to endure was worth a blizzard in Alaska.

School was never pleasant for Harry either. He was constantly picked on by his brothers and their friends and no one wanted to be his friend in fear that 'Big D' and his gang would beat them up. Yet Harry was rather gifted with some areas in magic, like Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions and flying. It wasn't that he wasn't good at the other subjects though, he was quite clever due to the fact that since he had no friends he spent a considerable amount of time in the library. At least Harry's teachers liked him, he didn't know what he'd do if they didn't.

Harry's thoughts finally led him to another important matter. Today was the day of the most talked about party in Australian history. Well, okay maybe just with the kids in Harry's school. It was Amanda Snow's birthday party, and she was the most sought after girl in the school. Her boyfriend Alexander Bolton was captain of the Quidditch team and wanted by every girl in the school, in conclusion they were perfect for each other and known as the sexiest couple in school.

Of course Harry wasn't invited but he had stolen Dudley's invitation whilst cleaning up his room. Going somewhere where he wasn't wanted was not one of the things he normally would do, but he didn't have anything to do and wanted to attend a party before he hit 40. After all, it was his birthday.

None of the Dursley's remembered his birthday and he was perfectly used to this so it didn't bother him. No one ever wished him happy birthday let alone buy him presents.

Harry lay back on the sand and closed his eyes.

***

The party started at 8.00 PM and was being held somewhere on the beach. Harry had run through his never ending list of chores as fast as possible and managed to look decent in black baggy jeans, a white vest and a full sleeved blue shirt that was half open. He looked in the mirror in the hallway and wasn't pleased, but started to creep towards the front door all the same, attempting to pull his hair out of his face unsuccessfully.

He hadn't been allowed out today, or any day for that matter, but then again he didn't really listen to his step-mum and Vernon. He figured since he did all the chores without much complaints he should be allowed some leniency, or maybe he would just get home early and quietly enough for them to not realise his absence.

When at the beach, Harry pulled out the invitation from his pocket. It said he [or Dudley as it were] should wait at the west end of the beach and a boat would get him. So where was the party being held? And what boat?

As if in answer to his question, a dingy pulled up on the beach right in front him. It seemed to be pulling itself. Harry jumped in and the boat and it started towards the sea. It had been going quite a while when Harry noticed something that resembled a huge raft with a gazebo on it surrounded by water. The gazebo was white and looked almost luminous in the faint glow of the moonlight. Music was blaring from the gazebo. Harry couldn't make out any of the faces of the hundred or so teenagers jumping up and down to the music.

_Now do it, (you better) do it, (you better) do it  
Hey whatchu waitin' for?  
Do it, (cuz I'ma) do it, (cuz I'ma) do it  
Hey whatchu waitin' for?  
Do it, (you know we) do it, (you know we) do it  
Hey whatchu waitin' for?  
Do it, (you better) do it, (you better) do it_

It was one of Harry's favourite songs, he was feeling less and less nervous by the moment, he stepped onto the gazebo as the dingy finally reached it.

_Now let me hear ya say big shit poppin' and little shit stoppin'  
Big shit poppin' and little shit stoppin'  
Big shit poppin' and little shit stoppin'  
Ball on these n****s, bein' broke is not an option_

Looking around, Harry could make out the faces of the students at his school. There was a raised alter where the DJ was pumping the tunes, a bar at the far end and a large dance floor in the middle. No one noticed him walk slowly to the bar. He took a seat on one of the high stools and ordered a butterbeer. He looked around the dance floor and saw Amanda Snow dancing with a couple of her friends. She was quite beautiful but wasn't really Harry's cup of tea [or jar of vegemite! Lol]. One of her friends was though, she was a tall girl of about 5 foot 6, and she had long auburn hair and had deep blue eyes. She was quite curvy and was dressed in a knee length red dress and she was smiling at something behind Harry. Wait… she was smiling at him!

_Now do it like a ball player  
Where you see me ball at  
Stacks tall as ball players  
From the stage to the air  
Whether in Miami, Cincinnati, or the Riverdale  
Arizona, California, make it rain anywhere…_

She couldn't be… Now the girl was walking up to him. Harry knew her name it was Ashley Taylor, she was in Harry's year.

"Hi", she said pleasantly. Oh my god! Was she interested in Harry?

"Erm… hi", he managed. She continued smiling pleasantly.

"Do you go to this school?" She said taking a seat next to him. "I don't recognise you".

"Yeah", Harry replied awkwardly. "I've been at the school since 1st year".

"Really? I'm sure I would have remembered you".

"Yeah", Harry looked down embarrassed. "You don't know me".

"I'd like too". She smiled flirtatiously. "Wanna dance?" She indicated the dance floor. Harry nodded nervously and followed her to the dance floor.

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Got a clue, what you doing?_

You can play brand new to  
All the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are  
What you are, baby

Harry was a decent dancer, but he preferred to just bounce up and down on the spot. Ashley on the other hand was an amazing dancing, moving in rhythm to the music.

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby__  
_

You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

Just when Ashley was getting closer and closer to him and Harry's dancing had become more rhythmatic, a big hand shoved his shoulder from the back so hard Harry fell into Ashley and she nearly fell over. He gripped onto her just in time.

"What the…?" She said angrily.

Harry turned to see Dudley looking infuriated.

"What the hell are you doin' here you little bitch!" Dudley screamed at him. The music stopped and everyone went quiet. "You're not allowed out! What the fuck are you doin' here? You weren't even invited!"

"Oh my goodness", Ashley said pulling free of Harry and moving away from him. "You're his loser of a step-brother?!" Harry didn't answer just looked away.

"Yeah he is!" Dudley screamed.

"Ew!" She said looking disgusted.

"Yeah… what did you think you were doin with my girl!" Dudley said pulling Ashley towards him. She jerked her arm away.

"And again… Ew!" Ashley stalked away to where her friends were.

Harry tried to make a stealthy get-a-away but just as he reached where the boats were, a hand pulled him roughly back. Dudley punched him hard on the shoulder before Harry had the time to react and threw him into one of the boats. The boat started off at once. Harry looked back to see people surrounding Dudley laughing in his direction.

Harry lay down in the boat and closed his eyes. Tears trickled down his face and he let them fall. He didn't even get up when the boat reached the beach. Not even when he heard a faint _pop_ and footsteps crunching on the sand.

Not until…

"Harry Potter…" A calm voice said. Harry's eyes snapped open. A man was standing at the end of his boat. He had a long silver beard and a sparkling blue eyes behind half moon spectacles. He was dressed in a black pinstriped suit, looking rather like he had just stepped of a mafia film.

"Who… erm… huh?" Harry stuttered jumping out of the boat.

"I am Albus Dumbledore", the man said happily. "And I have come to help you Harry".

"And what exactly are you supposed to be? My fairy godfather?"

***

**Songs:**

**Big Shit Poppin' – T.I.**

**Womanizer – Britney Spears**


	3. Chapter 2: An Offer You Can't Refuse

**CHAPTER TWO**

**AN OFFER YOU CAN'T REFUSE**

"Ah", Albus Dumbledore laughed. "Something like that". Harry looked at him sceptically. Dumbledore's face became suddenly serious. "Are you alright Harry?"

"I'm fine," Harry said defensively, wiping at his dried tears. "What do you want?"

"I've come to-" Dumbledore started but Harry interrupted.

"-Make me an offer I can't refuse?" Harry's tone was bitter. Dumbledore laughed again.

"On the contrary", he said pleasantly. "You would have the right to refuse everything I offer".

"And what exactly are you offering?" Harry said curiously, still a little attitude in his voice.

"An insight into your past". Dumbledore said taking out a wand and conjuring 2 wooden chairs and a table out of thin air. He took a seat and indicated Harry to do the same. Harry didn't move.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, you are a very special young man", Dumbledore said calmly, not slighted in the least. "You and your father singlehandedly defeated Voldemort. Don't you want to know how you did this?"

"Me? No… it was my dad…" Harry stared at Dumbledore confused. He was interested now.

"Ah," Dumbledore said smiling. "Well that's what your step mother and her husband would want you to think. I suppose so that you didn't realise what a powerful wizard you were".

"Powerful?" Harry snorted. "If I was really that powerful, would all this be happening to me?" Harry indicated towards the dingy.

"You only suffer this way because you are treated very unfortunately". At this Harry sat down. "Your step mother and her husband declared you dead to the world because, I believe they wanted the money your parents left you in their will. And being their only living relatives they had the right to claim that if you were dead. Although, you may disagree, the Dursley's did not have the heart to kill you, so instead decided to keep you as somewhat of a slave". Dumbledore shook his head at this.

"How do you know all this?"

"I've been investigating this for a while now actually. You see Harry I'm a sucker for mysteries", Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his bright blue eye.

"So how did _I _defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well you see. When Voldemort attacked you Harry he did not know… (Here's where he goes on and on about the fact that Lily died to save Harry which gave him some weird protection thing… I'm sure you all remember it from the first film… was that a long scene or what? So we'll move on from there shall we…)"

"So I helped weaken him so that it was easier for my dad to defeat him?" Harry said excitedly. His mood had improved considerably.

"Exactly, you do catch on quite quickly Harry. Well now that you know everything, I think it's only proper that you come back to England with me where you will attend the school where I am headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". Dumbledore smiled at Harry expectantly.

"And what if I don't?" Harry said smiling slightly.

"Then I'm afraid you'll be sleeping with the fishes", Dumbledore put on a very convincing Italian-American accent for this. Harry laughed but when Dumbledore remained quite serious stopped short. Dumbledore laughed and Harry joined in again nervously. He stopped again when something occurred to him.

"They're not gonna let me go", he said a look of defeat on his face.

"Of course they will", said Dumbledore confidently.

"But what if they don't?"

"Ah Harry, since you are of age, I think it's only fitting that you do exactly as you want without anyone's permission, don't you?" Dumbledore winked mischievously. Harry smiled genuinely for the first time in years.

***

Huge oak double doors opened to reveal a magnificent entrance hall. Candle's on big marble brackets lit up to show a large marble staircase in front. Another set of oak doors were on the right hand side, on the left side a smaller door was open revealing a staircase spiralling downwards. Albus Dumbledore stepped into the hall, Harry at his heels.

"Harry I present to you, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Dumbledore's voice rang clearly through the hall. He was smug, as he turned to face Harry. Harry, whose mouth was subconsciously slightly open, closed it and smiled widely.

"It's brilliant!"

Dumbledore then led Harry to his office, where a battered old hat told him he would be in Gryffindor, finally Harry was taken to one of the highest towers in the school. They climbed a what seemed like never ending grand staircase, which was surrounded by portraits of all sizes and origins. Finally they went through a door that led to a portrait of a large woman in a satin pink cocktail dress.

"Password?" She said eyeing Harry inquisitively.

"Fizzing Whizbee", Dumbledore said a little too excitedly. The woman in the portrait shook her head half disappointed and half amused. It was apparent that Dumbledore had chosen the password. The portrait swung open to reveal a hole in the wall. Dumbledore scrambled through and then called for Harry to follow suit. Harry did so and found himself in a cosy round room full with squashy arm chairs.

"Your dormitory is through that door", Dumbledore pointed to the doors on the left of the common room, "Up the stairs, the door with seventh years written on it. Your belongings should already be there. Breakfast will be at 9:00 AM in the Great Hall. And now Harry I must bid you goodnight". And with that he left, leaving Harry staring after him.

All this was a lot to take in. This time last night he had been lying in his cupboard, a horrible feeling in his stomach, which usually came every year on his birthday. Feeling like he was wasting his life, like he was unwanted, like he was good-for-nothing. Now he felt almost happy, the idea of a new school without Dudley or Piers to scare people away from him was uplifting. Harry felt like he was starting a new life. He would be spending the rest of the summer in Hogwarts with Dumbledore and a select few other teachers.

Harry made his way over to the fireplace and sat down on an armchair. It was incredibly relaxing. The fireplace was crackling with a warm fire. Just then Albus Dumbledore's head appeared in the fireplace, smiling. Harry jumped, he could never get used to that.

"I almost forgot," the headmaster's head said, "Happy Birthday Harry!" With a mad twinkle in his eye he disappeared. How did he do that?

***

Harry went down to breakfast early that morning, he was eager to see the rest of his new school. He found it quite easily as he was rather good with directions. Harry was dressed in an oversized white t shirt and blue jeans.

He pushed open the doors that he guessed were to the Great Hall, they were on the right side of the front doors [well at the moment left side, but you know what I mean]. He was right, the doors pulled back to reveal a large [why was everything so big in this place?] room with four long house tables and a slightly raised platform at the very end. This also had a long table, the staff table Harry presumed as Dumbledore was sitting at the high chair at the centre. Him and a man with a pale, sullen face and dark hair that fell into his face, were the only people in the hall.

The ceiling was bewitched to what looked like the sky outside, which at the moment was a pale blue. Harry walked slowly towards the staff table.

"Headmaster…" Harry's voice rang throughout the almost empty hall. Dumbledore and the man looked up from their conversation.

"Harry!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Good morning. Come, sit". He pulled out the unoccupied chair on the left side of him.

Harry walked the length of the table and around it, he took the seat.

"Headmaster, I never got to thank you…" Harry started but Dumbledore raised a hand to stop him.

"No need Harry, no need," He said smiling warmly. "And please, call me Professor". Harry not quite understanding this, just nodded and smiled back. "Oh, this is Professor Snape", He gestured to the greasy haired man, who merely looked at Harry blankly. "And Severus, this is Harry Dursley".

Severus Snape did not look the pleasant type, but Harry was not a person to judge. "What do you teach professor?" Harry asked pleasantly. He had a way with teachers.

"Potions", Snape said in silky smooth indifferent voice.

"I love potions!" Harry exclaimed. Snape looked suddenly interested. Dumbledore looked from Harry to Snape fondly. "I once had to make the draught of living death in sixth year and I had it finished before anyone!"

Snape looked ever so slightly, dare I say it, impressed. "How did you manage that?"

"I realised that after stirring the potion seven times anti-clockwise, if you turn it clockwise once, it had a stronger affect".

Now Snape really was impressed, he leaned in closer towards Harry. "Yes, yes. I found out that in my sixth year, really effective. You know what I'm brewing at the moment for my sixth year class? Felix Felicis".

"Oh wow, I've always wanted to make that. Takes sixth months to brew doesn't it?" Snape and Harry were both leaning over Dumbledore now.

"Yes it does", Snape answered pleased by the fact that someone else besides him seemed so much engrossed in Potions.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, fingertips together. As Harry and Snape continued to talk animatedly, Dumbledore smiled to himself, evidently satisfied.

***

Harry had taken to wondering the castle that evening. For the past three hours he'd been with Professor Snape in his classroom discussing potions. Snape had even shown him his private store cupboard where he kept the more dangerous potions. Harry had come to the conclusion that he particularly liked Snape; he was so enthusiastic about his subject and was oddly pleasant when surrounded by potion fumes. He just hoped that all of his other professors would be as welcoming as Snape (Never thought you'd hear that, did you?).

He was climbing the Grand Staircase for what seemed like the hundredth time [they should really invest in lifts], when he noticed that he hadn't been on the third floor yet. He went through the archway to the third floor corridor; it was long and winding just like the rest. Several knights of armour lined the walls, the torches on the wall brackets were lit and casting eerie shadows over the stone walls. He walked to the end of the corridor and through a yellow tapestry of a decapitated man, carrying a silver platter with a head [presumably his own] on it. He was now in a pleasanter looking corridor, it had many high windows that sent beams of light onto the richly woven carpet. Instead of knights of armour, bookcases lined the walls here.

Harry began to look at a book on the shelf about how to enchant witches [what was this doing in the school? Hmm] when a female voice behind him spoke.

"Ahem". Harry turned to locate the source of the voice. It was a thin beautiful woman of about 5 foot 6, she had long dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and skin the colour of mocha (Harry had the sudden urge to sing livin' la vida loca! Haha not really… I did! Anyway…). "Hi".

"Erm… hi", Harry said politely hiding the book behind his back.

"You must be Harry Dursley ", She said holding out her hand. Harry took it, it was very soft and surprisingly cold in the heat of the castle. "I'm Tia Harris. Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher".

"Teacher?" She looked no more than nineteen years old. She could have easily passed off for a student even.

"I know," Professor Harris smiled, apparently flattered. "Dumbledore told me you'd be arriving. What do you think of Hogwarts so far?" She had a very distinct north-western accent.

"It's amazing", Harry answered enthusiastically. "I keep getting lost though". He added, a note of defeat in his tone.

"I was the same on my first day," Professor Harris said pleasantly. "You get used to it. Well I personally just relied on my friends to remember". Harry laughed but felt slightly deflated, how long would it take for him to make friends? "But until you have more experienced students to help you, you can always come find me or one of the other professors. If you can find us in the first place… hmm".

"I think I'll manage, thank you professor".

"Good, good". She said kind of relieved. "I'm gonna go now. I missed breakfast. No idea how I'm gonna get used to wakin' up so early when school starts". They laughed a little and she made her way towards the tapestry Harry had come through. She turned round abruptly. "Oh and that books no good. Trust me, a man who lives alone with his collection of pigmypuffs aint one to trust on how to get anywhere with women". She went through the tapestry with an amused expression at Harry's bemused one.

It was around 5:00 PM when Harry concluded that he had done enough exploring. Every time he thought he'd conquered the whole floor, more passageways appeared out of nowhere. Harry's previous school had been nothing like this. As it wasn't a boarding school, it was like any normal Muggle school [Harry had been to Muggle primary school as the Dursley's tried to squash the magic out of him and claim he was a Squib]. Harry approached a statue of a one eyed witch. As he was examining it, Dumbledore came round the corner, a plain piece of old parchment in his hand.

"There you are Harry", He said as he reached him. Harry smiled in greeting. "Ah… would you say, 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good?" Dumbledore seemed to be looking at Harry as if he wanted him to figure something out.

"Are you?" Harry asked bewildered.

"No no, you are". Dumbledore's expression was impatient.

"I am?"

"Yes. In that case you would say 'mischief managed'"

"Right…"

"Yes". Dumbledore put the blank parchment in Harry's hand, nodded, turned around and walked off, round the corner, muttering something that sounded like, "That sounded about right".

Harry stared after him completely baffled. What the hell was that about? Harry was sure there was something wrong with the headmaster, although Snape claimed that he was most powerful wizard in the world.

Harry examined the parchment in his hand. It didn't seem particularly special, it was rather old though and quite dusty. Why had Dumbledore given him this? And why did Dumbledore say that he was up to no good? Harry pulled out his wand [Dumbledore had somehow managed to get it back from his step-mum who confiscated it from Harry the moment he stepped into the house everyday after school]. He pointed it at the parchment.

"What are you?" Harry said aloud, tapping the parchment with his wand.

Writing appeared in a messy scrawl on the parchment. Harry pulled it towards him to read it.

_Padfoot would like to say that he is a piece of parchment…Duh!_

_Prongs hopes that you don't go to Hogwarts, in that case the standards have fallen drastically! _

_Padfoot would also like to add that it is rather rude to ask somebody WHAT they are! _

_Prongs asks didn't your parents ever teach you any manners? _

That hit home. "I don't have any parents!" Harry yelled at the parchment feeling stupid.

_Moony would like to apologise and use this opportune moment to call Prongs and Padfoot 'Idiots'_

_Prongs would like to say he's sorry and that Moony is the actual idiot as he was the one who didn't share his chocolate! _

_Padfoot agrees with Prongs on both comments and would like to be so bold as to ask what happened? _

_Moony adds 'as long as that is okay with you' and that his chocolate was reserved for people with more compassion and those who don't set the caretakers cat on fire! _

_Prongs says she had it coming! _

The writing disappeared again, no more showed up. It seemed they were waiting for Harry's answer. "They died saving Voldemort", Harry said simply but not without pride. "I don't really remember, I was too young", he added as an afterthought. 

_Padfoot would like to offer his sympathy and say Yaaaay! Snake-face is dead! _

_Moony agrees. _

_Prongs also agrees but wishes it could have been him who did the defeating. _

_Padfoot would love to hear all the juicy details! _

_Prongs seconds that! _

_Moony explains that what they mean by this is that when we were at school the psycho man (who needs to get a life, or girlfriend… or boyfriend even, if that's the way he slithers) _[Harry laughed at this] _was coming to power so we don't actually know what went on after our school years. Care to elaborate? _

_Padfoot would like to suppress his utter astonishment at the fact that Moony made a joke that was actually funny. _

_Prongs cannot answer as he is lost for words at this particular point. _

_Padfoot adds that you cannot be 'lost for words' when you just answered! _

Harry elaborated, giving as much detail as possible, names and all. He waited for the writing to show up but none did. "Hello?" Harry asked tapping it with his wand. A good five minutes later writing appeared once again.

_Padfoot would like to say to Prongs Ha! I told you Lily would never let you name your kid Elvendork! _

_Prongs says that maybe they were waiting to name their daughter that. And also that 'I MARRIED LILY! I MARRIED LILY!' *Does crazy jig* _

_Moony would like to say that either Prongs got smarter (which he highly doubts) or Lily completely lost her mind. And would offer his condolences to Harry for having such an idiot for a father. _

Harry who had been completely out of the loop, suddenly realised something, "Wait… Prongs is my dad? Or teenage dad?"

_Padfoot says yes! Weren't you listening? Or reading for that matter. _

_Prongs says that you obviously did not inherit Lily's brains! _

_Moony says don't take offence Harry, they're always like this. _

Harry let this sink in. Prongs was his dad, as a teenager, enchanted into a piece of parchment. Off all the times Harry had imagined having a conversation with his father again, this was not it, but he was glad non-the-less. As Harry collected his thoughts, random scrawls that read 'Lily Potter' in love hearts appeared on the parchment. The hearts continued as more writing appeared in Moony's hand.

_Moony asks if you have Lily's eyes?_

_Prongs adds that they are rather beautiful. _

_Padfoot hopes you didn't get Prongs' hair! _

"Erm, well yeah I do have my mums eyes", Harry said amused. "I have your hair though, never seems to do what I want it to".

_Prongs says oh well. _

_Padfoot offers his sympathy. _

_Moony is pleased, minus the whole Prongs' hair thing. _

"I look like you as well. Well that's what everyone says".

_Padfoot would like to say how he won't hold it against you. But at least you have Lily's eyes, which seem to be your only selling point. _

Harry laughed. He continued talking to the parchment as he walked slowly towards the Great Hall. "So what is this piece of parchment anyway? All Dumbledore said was that 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good'" At these words the writing on the parchment disappeared [_Prongs would like to say that this is a magnificent invention of your wonderfully talented father, it's…Hey!_] and new words appeared saying, 'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present The Marauders Map'. The ink spread out onto the parchment making a detailed map of what looked like Hogwarts. It opened up to show every passageway in the school. At the centre of the map a tiny dot with the words 'Harry Potter' next to it.

"Wait… is that actually me?" Harry paced up and down and was amazed when the dot did the same. Writing which Harry knew by now that belonged to Padfoot appeared on the side of the map.

_Padfoot says yes! That's what the map does! _

_Prongs would like to add that, that was what he was trying to say before he was interrupted! _

_Moony explains that the map shows where everyone in Hogwarts is and also shows all the secret passageways._

_Padfoot asks aren't we just brilliant? _

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed. He was indeed very impressed, but more thankful. At least now he could find his way around this maze.

***

_**This one's just a little background info… **_

_**Please Review…! **_

_**It makes me feel sad otherwise =( **_

_**xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4: Start of Term Feast

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter =[... if I did... Dean would be a Manchester United fan...! ****CHAPTER THREE **

* * *

**START OF TERM FEAST**

The summer holidays flew past quicker than Harry had ever thought they would. With the Marauders Map and invisibility cloak [it had been on his bed the day he found the map, with a note saying 'use it well'. Prongs had told Harry how to use it], exploring Hogwarts truly felt like an adventure. The map not only showed all the intricate passageways but also showed how to get through them all. Harry had ended up in Hogsmeade Village twice when he couldn't sleep. He had also gotten to know the teachers quite well. Snape was intelligent and ambitious and had even told Harry he could help him finish the batch of Felix Felicis. Professor Harris was also intelligent, but also rather amusing. She hardly seemed like a teacher at all. Dumbledore was yet the most intelligent, and Harry found him to be very good company. He always knew what to say and could always make Harry smile. And when Dumbledore and Harris were together they were even funnier, so much so that even Snape cracked a smile.

It was the day the rest of the students would arrive at Hogwarts and Harry was pacing his room nervously. He walked up to mirror for what felt like the hundredth time and examined his appearance. It seemed adequate; he was wearing the school uniform. Harry had gotten Madam Malkin to make his robes a little a baggy, [She was appalled, Harris agreed with Harry heartily] he was very used to baggy clothes by now.

He had taken a trip to Diagon Ally with Professor Harris and bought his robes, as well as all his school books and other things he'd need. The games keeper, Rubeus Hagrid, a man with a bushy black beard and beetle black eyes who looked too big to be allowed, had met them there and come back to Hogwarts with them. He insisted on buying Harry a late birthday present, a snowy white owl. Harry had named her Hedwig, a name that he had read a long time ago.

Harry's hair was useless as always. It fell into his eyes and stayed that way. He gave up and left the common room, not quite sure what he was going to do in his last hours of being the only student in the school. Harry reached the dungeons, then turned around abruptly, and headed towards the Quidditch Pitch. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get the Quidditch Pitch to himself once the year started.

He stepped out of the castle into the chilly grounds. From all the things, this weather was the hardest thing to get used to. It was so _cold_, he might as well be in White Witch infested Narnia. Harry pulled his robes tightly around him and sped off towards the Pitch. Dumbledore had given Harry full permission to borrow one of the school brooms anytime he wanted, after him having to ask almost everyday.

Harry entered the pitch, only to find someone already there. Professor Harris was flying in and out of the goalposts with superb accuracy and precision. She was wearing robes of a deep red colour and it astounded Harry how she managed to fly so well in them. A good ten minutes after he'd been watching her obvious and for some reason familiar talent, she noticed him and flew to the ground.

"Professor", Harry said as she demounted her broom.

"Hey!" She said in greeting, walking the length of the pitch towards Harry. "How long have you been watchin' me?"

"Long enough to see how talented you are!"

"Well thank you sweetheart", She said fairly pleased. "I should be, I've been playing for Manchester Devils as a reserve for two years. Part-time. Probably gonna go back after this year. Manager offered me a first team place if I kept up my fitness".

"Oh". That was it. She was a promising reserve for Manchester Devils. They were the biggest and most famous Quidditch Team in the English Quidditch Premier League and happened to be Harry's favourite English team. He followed English Quidditch as well. His Australian Quidditch A League was Wollongong Warriors. "That's why you looked so familiar!"

"I do?" She asked quite taken aback. Obviously she didn't think Australians watched the Premier League.

"Yeah. I've seen your picture in _Quidditch Quest. _They we're saying you're going to play for England in the World Cup".

"They lie", she mused. "It's just a rumour, but you never know. The England Manager's still yet to pick a team".

"Right. Any chance you could show me some moves?"

"You any good?"

"Sort of. I'm getting the hang of the 'Wollongong Shimmy'".

It turned out this was an understatement. Harry was an exceptional flyer and an even better Quidditch player. Harry and Professor Harris continued to play/train until Harry noticed that his wristwatch read 5.30PM, the Welcome Feast was due to start in half an hour.

"We better get back to the castle", Harry said as his stomach gave an unpleasant jolt at the idea of the students arriving.

"Race you!" Harris challenged and sped off towards the castle. Harry was used to this sort of behaviour from the teacher. He did a sharp 180 ̊turn and soared after her. It did no good how hard he tried, the Professors broom was a firebolt [fastest broom yet] and she was much lighter then him. She was out of sight by the time Harry reached Hagrids Hut. Harry flew to the front doors and demounted his broom, Harris was nowhere in sight. He went into the Great Hall to find her in mid air on top of the house tables, Mr Filch [the grouchy caretaker] standing underneath, screaming furiously. He had reason, it had rained twice, while they were playing, meaning both were covered in mud. Harris had brought a trail of mud and rain in with her.

"Headmaster!" Filch screamed in Dumbledore's direction. Dumbledore was sitting in his usual place and looked quite at ease with the situation. "Headmaster?" Filch now looked as if he would cry.

Dumbledore gave Harris a nod, this must have been orders to get down, as Harris demounted immediately, taking care to almost fly into Filch. She pointed her wand at herself and was clean immediately, then walked casually towards the staff table and took Snape's usual seat [they argued over this, without fail, everyday]. Filch turned to exit the hall, when his eyes met Harry's appearance. His gloomy mood uplifted instantly.

"Dursley", he said maliciously. "One hundred…" He started, but didn't finish as all the dirt, sweat and rain vanished from Harry's face and body and even the trail Harry had made had. Harry looked up at the staff table to see Harris wink at him. Dumbledore was amused. "You!" Filch span on the spot to glare at Harris. "You were a nuisance as a student and now as a teacher, I'll…"

"Argus," Dumbledore interrupted, some of the calmness in his voice had gone. "Please refrain from talking to my staff in that manner. She after all, is as much a part of this school as you". Filch glared at Harris and limped out of the Hall muttering angrily to himself. Harris remained nonchalant.

Harry laughed and took a seat at which he had been told was the Gryffindor table, fragments of Dumbledore and Harris' conversation reaching him.

"He's really smart, and an amazin' flier…"

"Quite an accomplished young man…"

Were they talking about him? Seemed rather likely. Harry tuned out in fear that he might hear something that he wished he hadn't. He knew he was a decent flier, just didn't think he was anything special. The players at his school team in Queensland were much better than him. They were fast, agile and everyone in the school noticed them. Harry hadn't even been allowed to try out for the team, of course that was more due to 'Big D' then anything else.

"Hello Dursley", Snape greeted him as he walked past him and took a seat next to Harris, but not without a glare at her.

"Why don't you come sit up here?" Harris called to Harry.

"No thank you. I'm fine", Harry insisted. He had started to feel queasy again. It was incredibly nerve-wrecking to be the 'new guy', especially when the rest of the students in his year had known each other for six years.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Professor Harris had come to sit by him.

"Yeah", Harry said snapping out of his thoughts. "Just a little nervous. Not sure if I'll fit in".

"'Course you will", She said encouragingly. "You're intelligent, sweet, charming, an amazing flier… how could you possibly not?"

"You're my teacher, you have to say that", Harry said gloomily.

"True", she said. "But I'm also your friend. And look at it this way, if you don't fit in straight away, you can always chill with me". She smiled hopefully. Harry smiled back. He had a friend, okay so it was a teacher, but it was a friend non-the-less. They continued to talk as the rest of the teachers that Harry hadn't met, filled the staff table.

There was Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration, Head of Gryffindor house. She was a stern looking woman with her hair in a tight bun and wore square spectacles over her cat-like eyes. The Professor of Herbology was a squat woman named Pamona Sprout, there was also the Charms Professor, Filius Flitwick, a tiny man who had to sit on a stack of books to see over the table. There were also Professors Babbling [Ancient Runes], Vector [Arithmancy], Trelawney [Divination], Sinister [Astronomy] and of course Hagrid the gameskeeper and Care Of Magical Creatures teacher.

Finally the students started to file in, taking their seats at their house tables. Harris was telling Harry that in her day, which wasn't far from Harry's, the Slytherins were an unpleasant lot, not the type to mingle with any other houses. The Hufflepuffs were extremely, sometimes annoyingly friendly. The Ravenclaws were very smart and stush [a word which Harry didn't know the meaning too, but assumed meant self-important (it does)] and Gryffindor was by far the best house, full of brave, chivalrous and attractive people. Of course this view was biased as she had spent her first three years at Hogwarts in Gryffindor[ she had moved away in forth year to a different school]. She had got the attractive part right, Harry watched in amazement as three of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen walked through the doors. One of the girls, had long straight black hair and an innocent look about her. Another one had chocolate brown eyes, full lips and wild dark hair. The third girl also had chocolate brown eyes, but where the other girls' hair was dark, this ones was flaming red.

Following closely behind the three, were five other girls. None of them were as eye-catching as the first three, but they looked as if they took pride in their appearance. Three were blond, two brunettes. Harry's stomach gave a lurch as the redhead, the one with the wild hair and one of the brunettes came towards the table. They took a seat at the other end of the table.

"Friendly", Professor Harris said sarcastically, referring to the pretty girls. "In my day…"

"Would you stop saying that," Harry said, not without amusement. "Your day is my day". Harris laughed as a particularly noticeable group of boys came into the hall. The leader of the boys must have been the blond. He had a certain air of importance about him, there wasn't any other way to describe it. A redheaded boy was walking slightly behind him with a two tall boys. The redhead was gangly, walked with a strut and looked arrogant. The third boy was the yet the tallest of them all, he seemed quite pleasant though, he nodded and smiled at quite a few people as he walked in. The last boy was off a strong build, tall and muscular. He had slits for eyes and walked with a certain swagger. These boys also split up, the redhead and tallest boy joined the Gryffindor table, the other two went to the Slytherin table.

The splitting up of friend groups into houses happened quite often, until the tables were almost full, Harry and Harris were surrounded.

"Not really much like 'your day' is it?" Harry asked Harris, making quotations with his hands appropriately.

"No," Harris was disappointed. "What happened to the good old days when Gryffindors and Slytherins loathed each other on principle?"

Harry laughed and looked around the table. Seated in front of him was what looked like a book [Hogwarts: A History to be exact] with a mane of bushy brown hair, presumably it was a girl. Seated next to her was a dorky looking boy, a large chain with the letter 'N' in a circle on it, sticking out of his collar. He was spitting lyrics [not very good ones] to a small boy next to him, who looked appalled.

Behind the boys, the blond Slytherin was stood. When did he get here? He wasn't even looking at the boys though, he was staring at something next to Harry, a mixture of admiration and desire on his face. Harry looked. Of course, Professor Harris. Harris was at the moment engaged in a conversation with a pair of redheaded twins and was laughing heartily.

"Hello," the blond said calmly in a smooth voice. At his words, all the people in hearing range went silent. Harris looked up, then noticing it was her he was talking to, smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi", she said.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy", the blond said his hand to her, she took it.

"Professor Tina Harris". She smiled amused at his, and quite a lot of other people's, shocked reactions.

"You don't look a day over sixteen", Malfoy said after he had recovered. "What subject do you teach Professor?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts".

"Wonderful subject. And soon to be my favourite". Malfoy winked at her, kissed the back of her hand as he was still holding it and walked back to his seat, looking somewhat triumphant. Harris looked very amused.

Shortly afterwards, the pretty girls also came to look at the woman who had excited Malfoy, led by the redhead. She smiled genuinely at Harris, the blonde and brunette tagalongs seemed fake, but the girl with the wild hair didn't even pretend, just stood looking sourly at her.

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley", the redhead said. Ginny, that was a nice name.

"I'm Parvati," the brunette said.

"Lavender Brown", the blonde. "And this is Romilda Vane". She gestured towards the sulking girl.

"This is Harry", Ginny glanced at him, the others ignored the gesture completely. "And I'm Professor Harris". The girls stared. Romilda broke into a smile, Lavender and Parvati became even more fake, Ginny remained the same.

"Hi Professor", Romilda said in a loud voice.

Harry didn't understand this. He could see why she was sucking up to the teacher, but what was the big problem beforehand?

Harris gave Harry a pat on the back as she rose from her seat. "I better go sit with the teachers before I get asked to the Halloween Ball". With one of her sweet smiles, she left to go and sit next to Snape. He'd taken her seat and they had begun to argue over it again. The girls had gone back to their seats.

Dumbledore rose from his seat after the first years had been sorted into their houses, and the Hall fell silent. "Students," he began with a pleasant smile. "Here we are again, the start of another year. The last for some, for first for some and the first and last for some others [people whispered at this]. First of all the start of term notices; The forbidden forest as always is naturally forbidden to all students as well as wandering around the castle after hours. And also try to be careful when re-entering the castle as it is quite muddy this time of year and it will mean more work for Mr Filch [students sniggered mischievously at this]. Also we have a new member of staff this year. May I present Professor Tia Harris [she stood up at this and was met by a raucous applause and quite a few wolf whistles], alright then, let us eat." With that the silver and gold dishes filled up with food. It was mouth-watering; there was every kind of food, whole chickens, mountains of mashed potato… everything. This is what you called a feast!

Harry was ravishing a steak and kidney pie [his favourite], when the goofy looking boy spoke to him.

"Yo, how do you know the hot Professor?" Harry didn't look up, just shrugged in response. The boy wasn't pleased by his nonchalant response but didn't press the matter. Harry didn't like the way the boy had spoke to him, he wasn't about to respond to something like that.

When the feast had finished, the prefects [which for Gryffindor were the bushy haired girl opposite Harry who announced herself as 'Hermione Granger', the obnoxious redheaded boy, Ginny Weasley and another couple of students Harry didn't know of] led the houses, mainly the first years, to the dormitories. Harry saw the Slytherins go down the descending spiral staircase, led by Malfoy. Harry knew where the Slytherin common room was, he'd stumbled upon it once, it so happened that once you had been in a common room, it showed up on the map permanently. The rest of the school climbed the staircase, most of them upwards, Hufflepuffs went downwards towards the basement. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws split up eventually to go to their different towers.

Harry was back in the common room, most people trudged up to their dormitories too full to chill. But Ginny and her girls stayed behind and sat in the corner. Lavender looked as if she had something really important to tell the rest of them. Harry took a seat by the fire that was within earshot of the girls. He wasn't eavesdropping, just listening in… okay so he was eavesdropping.

"I heard Krum and Fleur broke up!" Lavender was saying, it was met by a couple of gasps. (Krum and Fleur go to Hogwarts)

"No they didn't", Parvati said. "I walked in on them on the train".

"Ew", Romilda said simply.

"He's still with that _phlegm, _she told me so herself", Ginny said calmly. They were quiet for a while.

"Malfoy looks good this year," Ginny began conversationally.

"He looks good every year", Romilda said unhappily.

"What's the matter with you?" Lavender asked Romilda.

"He was flirting with that teacher", Romilda's voice was angry.

"He probably didn't know she was a teacher and she was really pretty", Parvati offered.

"Not helping", Lavender said.

"Sorry".

"Hey, hey", Ginny said. "Malfoy loves you Romilda, he's lucky to have you and he knows that".

"Hmm," Romilda was still not satisfied. "Not everyone's like your Blaise".

"Yeah, everyone wants to be with him", Lavender said.

"At one point they were", Parvati mused, Lavender and Romilda laughed.

"Hey!" Ginny said defensively. "Not anymore. He stopped all that".

"You never know. Old habits die hard".

"Parvati!" Romilda said loudly.

"Sorry".

The girls then went into a conversation about how most guys were ridiculously stupid when it came to girls. Harry figured that was his cue to leave and walked up to his dormitory. Four boys were already there. The obnoxious redhead was looking for something in his trunk, throwing out all sorts of things in the process. The tall and friendly looking one was putting up a poster of 'Manchester United Football Club' (I know that's wrong). The dorky boy, who's bed was opposite Harry's, was lying on his bed listening to a magical iPod and shaking his head to the beat. The last was a boy Harry had not seen yet, he was small, couldn't have been more then five foot three and was bouncing up and down near the two cooler boys, speaking rapidly in an Irish accent. None of them looked up when Harry entered the room. He went over to his four poster and sat down. Deciding to read up on some school work, not that he hadn't done enough of that already, he pulled out _Defence Against the Dark Arts: Advanced Level_ and began reading it.

"Yo, how come you've got that?" The dorky boy had come over, one earphone still in his ear. Harry didn't look up, just shrugged. "I'm Neville Longbottom."

Harry looked up. "Harry Dursley". He said, knowing he couldn't put off not speaking any longer.

"Where you from?"

"Australia".

"Yeah, you sound it. Welcome to Hogwarts". Neville said gesturing to the room. "It's the shit". Harry looked over to the boys, the redhead had found what he was looking for, a stack of magazines it looked like, the Irish boy was looking over his shoulder at them. The Man United fan just shook his head disapprovingly. "Oh they'll never talk to you", Neville was amused. "Unless they're dissin' you! The ginger ones Ron Weasley, the Irish ones Seamus Finnighan and that ones Dean Thomas".

"Weasley?" Harry asked. "Is he that Ginny's …"

"Brother?" Yeah, she's a hottie she is". Harry chose not to respond to this.

After a while Neville left him, of course Harry had to make up excuses about how he was really sleepy before Neville even looked as if he was going to budge. Harry closed the curtains round his bed and pulled out the map. Everything seemed to be in order, except for the dot that read 'Romilda Vane', Romilda was on the dungeon stairs, just stood there, by herself. It seemed she was waiting for someone.

"What's she up to?" Harry thought aloud.

_Prongs offers that she is probably meeting a filthy Slytherin. _

_Padfoot can't say much for her taste in boys. _

"Thanks", Harry whispered to the map. Then deciding it was probably time he got some sleep, put the map away, and lay down.

He fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**Please Read and Review...!! =] xx**


End file.
